Collides With Beauty
by Poisonchik88
Summary: She was kind of woman men follow with their eyes, and Spencer Reid was no exception to the rule.  Reid/Emily  Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner Fanfic Challenge Round 7


A/n: This was written for **Fanfic Challenge Round 7 - Happy New Year's Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. **(If you haven't checked out the forum yet, I would reccomend it. It's awesome.) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it. I had a great time writing it and I hope I did the prompt justice.

* * *

_"__For she__ was __beautiful__. __Her beauty__ made the __bright world dim and everything beside seemed like__ the fleeting image of shade."- Percy Shelley._

_

* * *

_

She was beautiful.

The kind of woman men follow with their eyes, and Spencer Reid was no exception. His eyes were rooted to her the minute she walked in. Dressed like that, looking like she did, she was definitely going to command attention. She was a vision, in that green dress. She wore her hair loose, the curls falling around her shoulders and back. She wore more makeup than she usually did, her lips glossed up in pink.

He knew he couldn't stop staring, but he couldn't help it. She laughed and smiled as she danced with Garcia. He thanked his lucky starts that Morgan had dragged the entire team to Ultrabar Nightclub, Bar & Lounge.

If it weren't for Morgan he wouldn't get to see her dance. And, Reid loved watching her move. She moved in a rhythm that said she was comfortable with who she was now.

And okay, he liked watching her hips move too, the easy way she swayed across the floor. He watched her swiveling her hips to the music. She was natural when she moved, like she felt the music inside her. She shimmied down to a squatting position, then back up again.

He'd like to feel her moving against him like that, wanted to feel her hips sway from side to side while he held her against him.

Come to think of it, he didn't just have Morgan to thank. He had Garcia as well. If she didn't bring out that champagne that almost poked his eye out when she popped it he never would have been this bold.

It was the combination of the club music; the sight of her in that dress and the champagne that Garcia had forced upon him that encouraged him.

Encouraged him to accept her offer when she swayed her way over to him.

"Dance with me." She pleaded holding her hand out to Reid. "Come on please?"

She pulled him from his chair as the sounds of a slow song filled the air. "You know I hate dancing."

"Yeah, but you'll do it for me won't you?" She said with a smile as he took her into his arms at the edge of the dance floor, pulling her tight against him.

"I'll do anything for you Emily." He whispered truthfully. Reid blamed the champagne for that slip of tongue.

Her eyes—soft, wide pools of hazel—registered surprise. He'd always loved her eyes. They told him so much about what she was thinking. Then she smiled that smile at him and he was a goner. The entire world disappeared for him when Emily smiled. Her smile always reminded him of the warmth that seemed to be missing in his life.

It was his turn to be surprised when she stood up on his tiptoes and her lips brushed his, light and easy across his, her breath warm and inviting. Reid's head spun at the touch of her mouth, and before he thought about it he reached for her, palming the nape of her neck to draw her closer to lips parted and her tongue rimmed his teeth as she explored, then slid inside, searching for his, and when she found it matching his frantic stroking with her own. Her skin was so soft as she leaned forward, draping herself over him to lean farther into the kiss. He roamed her body, memorizing every lush curve, determined to enjoy these moments while they lasted. He pulled back and watched as her eyes closed, the long curl of her lashes casting shadows against the creamy perfection of her cheeks. When she looked back up at him, she was smiling again.

"Happy New Year, Spencer." She whispered her voice soft and husky. Reid felt a sense of male pride that he able to effect her like that and decided his quite liked they way she sounded, breathless, dazed and whispering in his ear like that. His name on her lips was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"Happy New Year to you too Emily." Reid squeaked out before being saved from the awkwardness by the sounds of Garcia's vivacious laugh as she popped open another champagne bottle from the Morgan's lap, spilling it all over each other. But, Morgan and Garcia were both too wrapped up in each other to care.

"She really should be more careful," Reid muttered as he shuffled his feet, unsure of how to act. " Statistics show that the cork from a room temperature bottle of champagne travels at approximately 50 miles per hour and can cause substantial damage when striking."

Her small laugh and the hand she ran over his chest as she grabbed his tie made him forget all about Garcia and statistics though.

"Come one boy genius," She tugged at his tie, leading him towards the clubs door. "You can tell me all about those statistics at my place."

He threw her a lopsided grin as he quickened his pace. " It'd be my pleasure."

She flashed him a saucy grin and a wink "Oh, I'm pretty sure it will be mutual."

Spencer Reid hoped the new year would continue the same way it started: blissful and full of Emily Prentiss.

* * *

A/n: Thanks so much for reading. This was a blast to write! I hope you review! :)

Dee.


End file.
